ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yang
Yang is the First Airjitzu Master, brother of Yin, and is the keeper of the Yin blade, as well as Yuki's lover. He was the master of silver power. He was afraid of having his second death and made an irreversible mistake. History Early life When Yin had created the First Ninjago and had the staff counsel to rule, he had a Dragon create his brother Yang, and his sister Ying-Hua. After Amaru and the Kamuracakae were defeated, the realm began to die, so they used the Golden Weapons to destroy the realm and recreate it in a new image, Ninjago. The Overlord Yin was not a fan of losing some of his golden power to Yang, so Yin kept everyone from Yang's side of the continent, until Yang decided he was not going to put up with it, and decided to go to the High Czar Kozu of the Morcaracalalando Empire, and made a deal with, have him to take some soldiers and to colonize the area, in return Yang agreed to teach them airjitzu. After a few days, he got word that the Czar and his warriors were turned into the Stone Army by an alias referred to as the "Overlord", and they were marching to take Ninjago. Yin, Yang, and Ying-Hua all fought the Overlord, and when they were up against the walls, they divided the continent in two, Kayashinaa- Dark Island, and Ninjago- Light Island. Fall of the Ningen Empire After the Overlord's defeat, Yang and his siblings parted ways, each going to sperate corners of the world. Yang went to a small, isolated temple where he could work to master all forms of martial arts. Eventually, the Ningen Empire, better known as the 'Human Empire' spread to his area of land. Yang demanded that his land be left alone. However, the armies of Emperor Yoroh didn't care, arresting Yang and taking him to Ito. Their Yang would meet the infamous Yoroh. Though Yoroh seemed familiar o a degree, Yang couldn't quite put his finger on it. Yang was made into Yoroh's jester for the next few years until Yoroh would attempt to conquer Ashyateata and was warred by the armies of Morcaracalalando and the Tundrian Queendom. Yang would be freed and Yoroh would presumably be killed. The Garmadon Family Yang would reunite with Yin and Ying-Hua shortly after his release, and as the other major clans rose in prominence, Yin suggested that they make a family name for themselves. They each agreed on the Izumaltongue word 'Garmadōnn' which translates to 'Military Might'. The newfound 'Garmadon Family' grew larger as Ying-Hua married a man named Daisuki Amano, and the two would have many children. Yang was very happy for his sister, as he had never seen her so happy. Sadly, due to both Oni and Dragon blood Yang and his siblings were almost immortal, and Daisuki died to old age while Ying-Hua still looked relatively young. Soon, Ying-Hua's grandchildren and great-grandchildren were dying, and Yang could see the toll it was taking on Ying's mental health. Soon, he, Yin, and Ying all moved into a large Temple on a mountain, away from the sadness of the world. Meeting Yuki Sometime after Yang, Yin, and Ying-Hua had moved into their temple, they were hosted by a Tundrian woman named Yuki, and Yang fell in love with her, and Yuki fell in love with him. He was sitting at the dinner table one day when Yin came in, and he handed him a shuriken-hilt-jewel thing, his brother called the "Yin blade", a weapon so powerful it could grant a human immortal life. Later Yang went to his pagoda to study the weapon and its unique properties. Sometime later he got a message from Yin saying that Yuki had died, she had been killed by wolves. He fell into depression, and remained locked inside his temple, even when Yin stole his silver power, he didn't care. He wondered, who would remember him after he died? He would always be in the shadow of his brother... Coming back to the light One day he went to the market, and he saw Yuki, she said that she was forcefully married to Yin, both were happy, and this brought him back to the light, he opened his temple and began to train young men and women, he mastered every martial art, even creating his own, first was airjitzu, then seajitzu, then salinity, then wingjitzu. However, he was very strict and taught discipline, most of this "discipline" was him locking his students in the attic. This made him lose students, and he began to have those same thoughts, "what if no one remembers me?" Then he continued to experiment on the Yin blade, until, 40 years ago. Laka and Clouse One day he was travelling through the countryside and stopped in the small town of Riverside village, and was housed by a master sorceress and a dark sorcerer, named Laka and Clouse, who both were being trained under master Chen. He wanted to know the secrets the Yin blade held, so he stayed there while Laka tested it, via magic. She tried White magic, as she assumed the power came from the bottom gem, but this was not the case. She tried Black Magic, Dark Magic, Dim Magic, Grey Magic, and eventually concluded that this weapon contained Bright Magic, the third most powerful magic after sacred magic and spirit magic. During his stay, a mountain that was at the centre of the village erupted, and he, Laka, and Clouse used the tin blade to protect them and barely escaped. The yin blade was almost destroyed, and as such Yang lost his trust in Laka. He took the blade and left. His Last he continued to experiment and use the Yin blade on plants and such, eventually coming to the final test: himself. He swung the blade back and forth and went it around his students in order to make them immortal, to. But something went wrong, all who touched the ghostly wisps turned into ghosts, trapped in limbo, trapped between life and death, cursed to guard his temple. (For all eternity O.O) Day of the Departed Yang had the genius idea to use his yin blade to unleash the spirits of the ninjas' past village in order to distract them from the ritual that would allow him to cross over back into Ninjago, out of limbo. But Cole was not okay with this, and stopped him, though Naiada did manage to jump through the rift in the process. He continues to live in limbo since the yin blade was shattered. Appearance As a young man he had black and brown hair, tan skin and cobalt blue eyes, he wore a black armour price, black cape, and a white shirt and black pants. As an old man, he has a black beard, half head, and silver rice hat, white gi, and black pants. Abilities Originally Yang had silver power, then he lost that to Yin, he had created airjitzu, spinjitzu, wingjitzu, zapjitzu, and could perform them all perfectly. Relationships *Yin Garmadon - Brother; Deceased **Yuki Garmadon(née Zingli) - Lover/Sister in-law; Deceased **Yu Garmadon - Nephew; Ressurected ***Misako Garmadon(née Chang) - Nice in-law ***Lloyd M. Garmadon - Great Nephew **Wu Garmadon - Nephew **Ming Garmadon - Niece; Deceased *Ying-Hua Amano(née Garmadon) - Sister; Deceased **Daisuki Amano - Brother in-law; Deceased **Ayumi Akiyama(née Amano) Niece; Deceased ***Ketsueki Akiyama - Nephew in-law ***Yuuto Akiyama - Great Nephew; Deceased ***Aina Enomoto(née Akiyama) - Great Niece Category:YocaiEmperor Universe Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Character Variations Category:Male Category:Masters of Airjitzu